What did i do (Dream!)
by LovePeach16
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a while. they are 23. ally is pregnant but he doesnt know. she is going to tell him when he comes home. but Austin breaks up with her over a text. what will Ally do? what is going to happen to her and her unborn child? Or is the whole thing a dream? two different worlds..THREE-SHOT. GIVE IT A TRY. yes i changed the title and some other things...
1. Chapter 1

**So some of you know me as the girl who wrote 'Bullying for LOVE' OR 'Crushing on You'. Well that's me. I decided to do a TWO-SHOT. Hope you like it or better yet LOVE IT! This story has a little bit of romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally POV**

Me and Austin have been together since we was 16 and now I am 23. We went to the same school and same college. My name is Ally Dawson and I have brown hair with ombre**(A/N:I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT)** highlights at the bottom. He asked me out on my 16th birthday best birthday ever. I currently live with him. I have two Bff,one is him and the other Trish. I grew up with her since we was babies. Oh lets not forget my Best Freckle Friend Dez, he just so weird and funny. That's what I love about him as a friend. Dez and Trish started going out a week before me and Austin. Right now they are on business trip. Like Trish and her Fashion designer techniques and Dez and his Filming.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I felt a pair of arms around me, and I instantly knew who it was. Like why wouldn't I know.

"Good morning Beautiful." Austin says turning me around to face him. I peck him on the lips.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. I get up out of bed and and go down stairs in the kitchen. I started to make pancakes when Austin wrapped his arms around my waist. And he started kissing my neck.

"Don't you see me making some pancakes for you." I said.

"Yeah and I love you for that." He says pecking me on the lips and setting up plates and cups on the table, and pouring some orange juice in the cups. When the pancakes were done. I give him like 20 and 3 for me. Knowing he loves pancakes. We finished eat and Austin decided to clean the kitchen him self. Usually its me who cleans. I wonder why he is doing this. I go upstairs and shower. I took 30 minutes to bathe. When I came out the shower. i went into the room and changed my clothes.

"Hey I have to go to the studio." Austin says.

"Okay. I have something to tell you when you come home." I said.

"O-okay.." Austin said a little unsure. But I let it slide. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant, I have been pregnant for a month and I decided to tell him now. I stayed home all day watching movies, I had been waiting for Austin usually he would be home by 4. But it was 5. While I was thinking my phone beeped signally I had a text message. I read the text message and I wanted to break down and cry. I can't belive this is happening.

**Austin POV**

I wasn't in love with Ally anymore. I just wanted to be best friends again. But I don't if she will say yes to that. I wrote a text to Ally, knowing she would be heart broken. Something told me to not do it, but I sent it. The text read:

_**Ally, I am so SORRY. But I don't think I love you anymore. Don't get upset and don't you dare start crying. I want you to stay strong. What I am trying to say is I am breaking up with you. I will be over to get my things and leave. You can keep everything else. Except my heart, I am so sorry once again.**_

_** -From Austin.**_

**Ally POV**

How was I going to take care of this baby if I have no one now. My mom and dad are all the way across the earth. And I haven't talked to Trish and Dez in a long time. I only HAD Austin. I guess I have to do what best for me, Austin, and this unborn child. But first I had to leave a message. I open my laptop and turned on the web cam. I press record.

_**Hi Austin, I know you don't want to see me. since you're the one who broke up with me. but I have something to tell you. I am sorry for whatever I did to you. I honestly am. I hope you forgive me, even if its too late. Well I have always loved you and always will, even if you don't. Please tell my parents and Trish and Dez that I will always love them no matter what. Don't cry over me, and don't sit down there thinking I am going to come back. And none of you guys don't think this is fake or a dream. Its real and its happened. Austin the surprised I wanted to tell you before you broke up with me, is that I am pregnant with your child. Yes we was going to have a little boy or girl. But that's long gone. What I am trying to say is that. If no one is here to take care of me and my little unborn child and Austin isn't in my life anymore, then what's the point of living. So by the time you have watched this, I am already dead, I killed myself and this little unborn child. i am sorry if you think I am crazy.i love you all.**_

I clicked stop recording and grabbed a knife. I went upstairs took the knife and stabbed myself in the stomach. After I did that I fell to ground and layed down. I was going to bleed to death, but I don't care. after a few more minutes my eyelids closed and everything became dark.

**Cliffy so will Austin find her in time or will Ally die. I know sad story but I couldn't make it romance. There was already too many two-shot romance.**

**Good reviews and Honest opinions.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back! I am so happy you guys love this story, so this is the final chapter! I know your sad, but it's a two-shot. Here are my responses to these AWESOME REVIEWS!**

supersweetp- **Awww thanks :D And I like your name!**

bdawranglers- **it really was WOW! Lml**

SweetieIvanna- **Awww you cried, I know it's my fault but sorry. Lol.**

Lillian Santiago- **haha you could only know I more, apparently this is the last chapter. And I love Austin and Ally too!**

Auslly forever- **Thanks, and I will try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**Here we go THE LAST CHAPTER,I know it's a good story. But it has to end here. Here is the moment you guys might or might not be waiting for!**

**Tomorrow is ROSS LYNCH BIRTHDAY! :D**

**Austin POV**

I was heading to the place that used to be me and Ally's. Gosh what was wrong with me I don't know why I even broke up with her. I was stupid. Gosh what is really wrong with me. I was really stupid, I really love this girl and I just broke up with her for no apparent reason. I was going to get back with her if she says yes.

I was just around the block from our used to be place when I seen flashing lights. I was really scared hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Ally or anyone else on our block. Like the old lady ** (A/N:couldn't think of any other names, I know I forgot to mention name in the video)**, she is a cool old lady me and Ally love her, we help her and she used to come over and spend time with us. So I ran and when I reached to the flashing lights it was our house.

** POV**

I was going next door to Austin and Ally house, there such a cute couple, I hope they never break up. I knocked on the door when the door slightly open. I guess they never closed it. I went inside to see no one, so I started calling Ally and Austin name, no answer. I reached there room door and open it to find Ally on the floor bleeding to death, I felt to see if she has any pulse. Yes she does but if she isn't taken to the hospital she is going to die. Her heart is low. How can you tell because I used to work in those big hospital. I was a doctor. So I hurried and called 911, I called Austin but his phone wasn't ringing. The ambulance came in 5 minutes and they put her on the stretcher, I started crying, I love Ally and I hope she is okay, plus she is pregnant. Yes she told me ,but she told me not to tell Austin. Oh Austin where are you, right by I said that I seen Austin running towards the house.

**Austin POV**

I was about to run in the house when stopped me. I am happy that she isn't the one who is going to the hospital, but I hope it isn't Ally. She was crying.

"She's not in there." She says.

"Where is she?" I said, I was really hoping Ally wasn't in the ambulance.

"Um is any one of you close to Allyson Dawson?" One of the ambulance people said.

"Um.. yeah me." I said.

"well would you like to ride with us?" the man said.

"Sure." I said.

"I will be there later." said. I really hope my Ally was ok. I went into the ambulance and sat down. It was about 5 minutes till we reached the hospital. They took Ally to the emergency room. I really needed to know what happen to her. I sat in the waiting room for about 30 minutes. Until I saw the ambulance man that was talking to me earlier his name was Ed.

"Um could you tell what happen to her? is she going to be okay? How bad is it? Is she going to live?" I rambled.

"Calm down son, all I know is that she stabbed herself and she lost a lot of blood. I don't think the baby is going to live or her." He says leaving. WAIT ALLY WAS PREGNANT! That's the surprise she wanted to tell me and I broke up with her. I hate myself now. I cant believe that my Ally and my baby wont live. I started crying. How could I do this to Ally! I cried so much I don't want Ally and my baby to die. If they both die, I don't think I could live.i waited for a hour, until a doctor came out.

"Are you here for Allyson Dawson?" the doctor said.

"Y-yes is she okay?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Um…for now. I don't think she will make it though. She lost a lot of blood. But-"before he could finish I interrupted him.

"what about the baby?" I asked scared for the answer .

"About that, she has been pregnant for one month so far, and since she stabbed herself, the baby didn't um…make it. Im sorry ." the doctor said. I started crying.

"You can see her, but she isn't awake. Room 204." He said and walked away. I walked slowly to the room Ally was in, I mean I'm scared to see how she looks if she lost so much blood. I finally reached the door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I finally did to see Ally asleep and pale.i went to her side and broke down crying I mean this was all my fault. How could I be so stupid and break up with her. I started speaking to her even though she probably couldn't hear me.

"Ally I love you with all my heart. I don't know why I ever broke up with you. I was really stupid. So I found out the surprise you wanted to tell me, you was pregnant with either a little boy or little girl, that was going to be ours. But I ruined it for the both of us. I am so sorry for what I had done to you. Please wake up and tell me everything is going to be okay, because if you die I don't think I can live too. I want you to wake up and we go home and I apologize over a nice romantic dinner and we get back together and you get pregnant again, and we get married and I will never leave you ever again. I am so sorry that I did this to you. Just please wake up and tell me you love me and we get back together. And have two kids like you always wanted. Boy and Girl. I love you Allyson Marie Dawson, just please wake up." I said but then the doctor came in and told me he needed to talk to me. So I stepped in the hallway.

"Do you have her parents or friends number. I'm sure they would like to know if she is okay." He asked.

"Yes." I said then I called her parents they said that they are getting on flight as soon as possible. I called Trish and she said she is on her way and the same with Dez. They aren't happy with me but I am not happy with myself either. I hanged up the phone when I heard doctors yelling code 3. What is code 3? I seen one of the nurses running but I stopped her before she can go any further.

"What's code 3 and where is it?" I asked.

"Code 3 means the patient heart stop and its in room 204." She said, that was Ally's room. Ally heart stopped.**(A/N: I don't know if code 3 really means that. I just saw it in a story once.)**I cant believe Ally heart stopped. This cant be true. I quickly ran to Ally room. To see a bunch of doctors and nurses in the room trying to bring MY ALLY ALIVE. I quickly pushed all of them out my way. And ran to Ally side shaking her. Yelling her name, telling her to wake up to come back to me. She cant leave me.

"ALLY! ALLY WAKE UP PLEASE. COME BACK TO ME!" I was saying but the doctors pulled me away so they could bring her to life. Before they pulled me fully out the room. I screamed

"I LOVE YOU ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON!" I yelled then started crying my eyes out once they locked the door. The doctor came out a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Moon, but she didn't make it. I am so sorry for your lost." He said and then all of the nurses and doctors left the room. What did I do!I went into the room and jump on Ally's bed on top her and started shaking her to wake up.

"ALLY PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART JUST PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled then kissed her before two buff nurses came and drag me out the room and told me to leave the hospital for my own sake. I went home the place that used to be mines and Ally's but seeing that she is forever gone. It will always be mines and Ally place no matter what. When I finally reached the house I went into the living room to find Ally laptop open and I seen a video I clicked on it, and I cried even more. I went upstairs to our room to see a big stain of blood on the carpet. I took the knife off the ground that Ally had used. I put the knife to where my throat is.. until I heard someone screamed my name.

"AUSTIN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Of course it was Trish. I went down stairs to find her very red. Oh gosh this is not good.

"How did you get here so fast."I asked.

"when I hear that my best friend is in the hospital barely ALIVE!I am going to come down as fast as I can. Dez is here too by the way." She says.

"Here I am!" Dez yells being his old self.

"Where is she?!" Trish yells.

"Um…..S-She d-died." I said lowly.

"What?!" Trish yells either she didn't her me or she shocked.

"I SAID SHE DIED OKAY!" I yelled falling on my knees as the tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Trish says. Shocked

"What hospital is she in?" she asked.

"The one that we always go to. before you go there watch the video she made." I said. They started watching it and tears came out of there eyes.

"ALLY I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Dez yelled running to the hospital.

"What happen to the baby?" Trish says in tears.

"The baby didn't make it either." I said

_**One week later.**_

It was raining outside and I was a mess I haven't eat or sleep or anything I was miserable. I still cant get over the fact that Ally my Ally is dead. I was kneeling down in front of her tombstone it read

_Allyson Marie Dawson_

_Born:1997_

_Died:2020_

_She was a lovely girlfriend, a good bestfriend, a songwriter, bestest friend you can have in the world. She was funny. She wanted to be a songwriter. And she was a songwriter. She helped little kids. She gave lessons. She was a beautiful daughter. And she was going to be a mother._

I cried and cried. Everyone left, except for me. they was mad at first but they let it slide. Saying it wasn't my fault. But I knew it was SO MY FAULT!

"Austin lets go your staying with me and Dez. Yes we go out and live in the same house. I am not leaving you all alone in a house this depressed. Who knows what your going to do. We all love her and still do but not as much as you. But there closing this place anytime now. We will be waiting for you in the car." Trish says.

I cant believe she died. She is officially gone. From me, from all of us. I was about to go back to her, but I was too late. If I never broken up with her she would have never stabbed herself or the baby. She would have been alive. I would have to be there with her through her hormones. I would of have been going to the store to buy her pickles all the time. I chuckled. Then realization came back to me and I frowned.

What did I do!

**THE END of this little two-shot. I know sad! But sorry it had to end. Thanks for all the amazing reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize. Have a Happy NEW YEAR!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hey so someone asked me to make another chapter.. so I came up with a great idea.. you all didn't like when I made Ally died so..i guess you can tell what's going to happen, since I added something to the title of this story.. so here it is.. if you don't like it, oh well..i tried giving a happy ending..**

**p.s. yes this is what did I do, I just added something to the title.. enjoy now…**

**Austin POV**

Ally is gone. She is gone…why?! This can't be happening. No not like this. I LOVE HER TO MUCH TO LET HER GO."Austin! Austin!" That sound like Ally voice. Is she alive? Is she a ghost now? Is she going to haunt me because I broke up with her? Is she going to be mad at me? Is sh- i jumped out of bed, once I felt cold water splash on me. I look around to see im in the house that used to be mines and Ally before she died. Ally oh gosh I miss her already.

"Austin?!" someone said, once again it sounds like Ally voice. I turned around to see Ally-my Ally on the other side of the bed with a jug of water. Am I dreaming?

"Austin when your done staring you may come done for pancakes." She says leaving. I jump off the bed and run to stand in front of her, before she left the room. I grab her face, and my hands didn't go through it. I actually feel her face in my hands. I touched her hands, her fingers, her eyes, her little nose, then I remember she is or was pregnant. I touch her stomach and rest the side of my face on it. And I talk to the little baby that's inside.

"Hey little one, im your daddy and im not going to let anything happen to you, I PROMISE." I said. I look up to see Ally looking confused. I kissed her, right then and there. She kisses me back. And what do I feel is sparks. Oh yeah my ally is alive. So this whole thing was a dream? I pulled away looking at her.

"It was a dream." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"My dream, you was there. And you had something to tell me which was that you are pregnant, then I broke up with you before you even told me, then I come home to find that you stab yourself, and you was in the hospital then you died. And you was gone out of my life completely." I said looking at her with tears rolling down my face.

"Shhh. Don't cry, im here now and that's all that matters. come here." She says pulling me into a hug. I feel like a little kid who had a very bad dream and went to his mommy for comfort.

"But I do got to tell you something, I am pregnant." She says.

"I am glad your pregnant. Im not leaving you or our little one. Im going to stay by your side forvever. Till we both grow old and die." I said pulling away from the hug.

"I know your not.. it took you a long time to wake up.. that dream must have been bad." She says.

"it was. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I say kissing her. The kiss suddenly turn deep and passionate until Ally pulled away.

"We are not having any sex, until this baby is born. And pancakes are on the table." She says kissing my cheek, before she head downstairs.

I am just so happy it was all a Dream. I got my ally back. In my dream it was "What did I do" as the ending and now in this world it was all a "Dream".

**The end of the whole story.. now I tried giving you guys a happy ending. Hope you liked it. I tried my best. Bye everyone**

**-Suzzett xxx**


End file.
